Beneath the Light of the Moon
by Garnet2015
Summary: Briseis Denai, returns to La Push to heal from tragedy. Sam sees her and immediately imprints on her. The only problem is Briseis suffers from lupophobia and pack rules say imprints have to know what they are. Briseis has also sworn off love, too afraid to give or receive anyone's love. Can Sam show her that his love is ever lasting? Or will Briseis reject him all together? ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

1

"_You need to go back to the place where you were at your happiest."_

"_I don't think I can do that… they're still there."_

"_I know, but they are everywhere and will always be everywhere, which is why it is time to face your fear. You can face your fear of Lupophobia, if you truly want. Doesn't your grandmother still live on the reservation__?"_

"_Yeah." _

"_Don't you think she will be happy to see you again?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I want you to continue to journal any interactions you have with a wolf or when you're thinking about Nathan and Leila and send them to me.__ I will respond and you can call me at any time. I think this could really good for you, Briseis. It's time to push forward pass the fears, pass the memories, and regain control of your life."_

I replay the conversation over and over again in my head. You'd think after experiencing and accepting that death comes to us all, that it would make it less painful when it happens to loved ones. I have accepted their deaths. But I promised myself that I would love no other, because of a truth that makes me forever weak. I can't handle the death of those I cared for. It hurt too much. So it was time to live a life of solitude, find happiness in the world around me and learn to be by myself.

My name is Briseis, yes like Rose Byrne's character from the movie Troy, Denai. I'm twenty-five and these are supposed to be the best years of my life. I opened my eyes and looked around at the small but quaint room I could call my own. This was my grandmother's home. Evelyn Denai, has lived on the La Push reservation all her life when my great grandparents immigrated from Jamaica. She felt no reason to leave really. She wanted to be a mother and wife. She married a Quileute man, Darian Denai, who was a retired veteran. The two opened an antique shop and raised two children, twins, my mother and Aunt Viola.

My mother died of cancer when I still a baby. My dad, was too distraught over my mother's death, to raise me so he left me with my grandmother. That's what she tells me at least. If she was telling the truth then I wouldn't let it bother me much. At least he was honest. Grandma would tell me he would drink himself to the point he blacked out. He could never hear me crying.

Now I understand his need to drink the pain away. I moved back in with my grandmother yesterday after my therapist advised I try and start over here where I was happiest. Beside from being almost mauled to death by a pack of wolves when I was in high school, I would say this place was the source of any happiness in me. I got up and pulled a large t-shirt over my body and scratched the top of my head. I could smell food and immediately my stomach began to growl. I moved over to the door ignoring all the unpacked bags in the corner of the room. I smelled buttermilk pancakes. I moved out into the hall and kept my eyes forward not bothering to look at all the memories captured in the portraits. Once I was at the bottom, I rounded the corner and moved passed the living room and into the kitchen.

I looked at Grandma's back. She was short and plump and was always in a dress. Her arms are thick from eating too much good food. Her thick white curls are pulled back in a nice bun.

"Morning, Grandma, you could have woken me up, I would have made you something." I replied. She gave a pleasant chuckle as she looked over at me with pale blue eyes.

"Good morning, Bris, and what do you mean you'd make me food? You can't cook!" she exclaimed, her accent still heavy. I grinned and sat at the table.

"I can a little bit." I replied. Nathan was the cook between the two of us.

"Right, right!" she exclaimed. "Have you unpacked?" I shook my head as I leaned back lazily into the chair.

"No. I told you I don't plan to stay here long. I'm going to find a job and get my own place." I replied. She waved her spatula at me.

"Aw why you so quick to leave me, huh? I told you you can stay right here with your grandma. Run the antique shop with me, I pay you and make some money, huh." she spoke as if she were reminding me of a deal we made, even though no negotiations were made. I shook my head.

"Grandma, I'm grown. I can't be dependent on you." I said.

"Needing help does not make you dependent child. It makes you brave." she said flipping a pancake on a plate that had about eight pancakes on them. My eyes widened.

"Grandma, why you make so many pancakes?" I asked. I am five-seven and two hundred pounds, but I was not trying to get any bigger than that. She scoffed.

"This not for just us. This for Sam Uley who is coming to fix my bathroom. I fix him food too." she said. I blinked some at the name.

"Sam Uley?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes. He's my boyfriend you know." she winked at, me and I laughed out loud now at her jokes. Sam was a senior when I was a sophomore in school. He was your usual hot head, flirted with everyone, and played football type of guy. I knew he stayed with his mom, but had issues with his dad.

"What he a handyman or something?" I asked.

"No he's on the Quileute Council. Helps host many fundraisers and money for the tribe. But he comes by to check on me and help me out every now and then. He a strong man now. You should talk to him, huh?" she pointed and I just shook my head feeling my eyes soften as I looked away.

"Grandma I am not here to date again. I'll never get married or love again." I replied. She sighed and sat the frying pan on the back burner before looking at me with old eyes.

"Don't you do that, my love. When I heard about the accident, God knows I prayed he didn't take you from me. It is a great pain, what you went through. But you cannot let it win, you cannot stop living for yourself." she said. I looked up at her feeling my eyes water some before nodding. She nodded back once and moved to grab her oven mitts from the drawer. "Now… Sam is gonna be here any minute now, so you go upstairs and put some clothes on while I take the bacon and eggs out of the oven, huh!" I chuckled and nodded.

"Yes ma'am." I replied and got up hurried upstairs because I wanted to eat now. I went upstairs and washed my faced and removed my braid so my curls sprung to life after spritzing some water on them. I pulled on a navy green dress and then returned back down stairs. Before I entered the kitchen, I hear my grandmother's voice.

"Bris, can you let Sebastian in please?" she called. Sebastian is Grandma's black cat. He's been around for five years now. I am surprised he's still alive since he's always outside. I turned and moved back to the front door, not even registering the sound of a car door shutting. I opened the front door only to see a black pickup truck out in the front yard. I looked out to see a rather large bronze colored man turning to me. He was in a grey tank top and blue jeans with a brown around and black shoes. He had long rounded muscles with cropped black hair and from the stair he was giving me I could see his dark brown eyes. He looked to be about 6'6. However, all that I ignored since he was just staring at me with deep thick, alluring eyes. Why was he staring at me like that? It was not a discreet stare either. No he was staring right at me. He didn't move at all. My heart began to beat faster as my fight or flight response began to kick in and I began to grow fearful of his strong gaze.

I jumped suddenly upon feeling the soft fur of Sebastian moving past my feet. I looked up once more, only to see the man getting back in his truck and immediately backing out of the driveway. He was basically speeding away. Grandma came up behind me.

"Hey what you do, scaring away my boyfriend, huh?" she barked before shaking her head and turning away. "Maybe he had an emergency. Come on let's eat yeah?" I definitely did not want to see that man again and I didn't want him alone with my grandma.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Sam's POV

My heart was racing fast, so fast it hurt. My mind's reeling. My eyes were all over the road and my hands followed making my truck swerve.

"Come on keep it together." I said lowly as I kept driving. I couldn't believe what I had saw- I can't believe what had happened. Her face seemed to light up the second I saw her. I felt like I was floating and she had taken my hand and was holding me down. She was unlike anything I had ever seen. Her mocha skin looked rich and soft, her eyes a deep brown, they almost looked black. I had never seen such curly hair before.

She anchored me down. I saw a bright sun over her face and butterflies fluttering all around her. She's all I can see, all I can think about. I'm night as she is day. I am red and she is blue, I am fire and she is water. I'm a monstrous wolf that can kill- that _has_ killed. She's a beautiful, flawless woman. One touch from me could stain her forever. But I can't help it. I want to be near her forever. I have to be near her. My body was shaking uncontrollably now and I could hardly contain myself. I immediately swerved off the road, my truck skidding into the grass. I got out and took off right into the trees. I didn't care about my truck. I just needed to release some energy.

I immediately jumped shifting immediately and taking off into the trees. I saw her face looking at me with such curiosity. She was unlike anyone I had ever seen before.

_Go back to her! Go back and claim her. It is your right as alpha!_

I shook my head violently at the thoughts of my inner wolf. I couldn't believe it. I had imprinted on a complete stranger. But she didn't look completely strange to me. I had seen her before I was sure of it. She had to be related to Evelyn somehow maybe a grandniece or even a granddaughter. I had to go back. I owed Evelyn that much since I had to work on some things for her. Truth to be told, I liked and respected the old woman. She was wise and smart and said things I had never heard before. She honestly helped me get through some deep depression I felt when it came to my father, so a few years after I graduated I would visit her from time to time.

Her husband was of the tribe and so was she. That meant that woman, my imprint was of the tribe too. I would need to tell the rest of the pack, but not now. For now I wanted to know who the woman was. I turned on my paws and headed back in the direction of the truck. I stopped at the border of the trees and saw my truck where I had left it. My fur melted away and my body shrank down to size. I jogged over to my truck looking around to make sure no one saw me. I opened the back door and pulled out an extra pair of boxers, shorts and a t-shirt. I moved over to the front of my truck and got in. I even took my phone out of the cup holder and called her number.

It rang for a few seconds.

"Hello?" she asked, her accent thick and rich. I could hear the culture in her words.

"Hey Ms. Evelyn, it's Sam." I replied.

"Sam why you come up me driveway then turn around huh? You no want to see me?" she asked and I smiled gently and shook my head.

"I'm sorry Ms. Evelyn there was an emergency, I had to take care of, but it resolved itself. I'm on my way back now." I replied.

"Oh good good. I made pancakes and eggs and bacon for you!" she said happily. I smiled more at her words. She made some good food. I gave a soft chuckle.

"Sounds good, I'm on my way. Should be back in ten minutes." I replied.

"Good. See you then." she said.

"Alright. Bye." I replied and hung up. My arms began to shake now. I was nervous, more nervous than I had ever been. In ten minutes I would get to see my imprint again. Maybe she'll sit and eat with me and we can talk. I groaned and leaned my head back on my seat. _Idiot, they were probably eating when you got there. You would have been able to meet her then. _

I cursed myself and started my truck before turning around and heading back toward her home. She's lived in that same cabin for years. Even when her husband died she remained. I always worried about her being out here by herself. After knowing what makes us change, I couldn't forgive myself if anyone hurt that woman. And if my imprint lives there, it gave me more reason to patrol her home.

Briseis' POV

I was sitting down on Grandma's couch, stroking Sebastian as he purred against my chest.

"Bris, that was Sam Uley on the phone. He's on his way back now. You decent?" she asked from the kitchen. I tensed some at the thought of that man coming into this house. But I nodded.

"Yes Grandma, I'm decent." I replied leaning over her warm couch to look into the kitchen. "You want me to come washes the dishes, because I can."

"No, no you stay there to answer the door when he comes back." she said. I nodded continuing to pet the cat.

"What are we doing after he leaves?" I asked.

"Oh I don't know. We can go down to the beach. I remember you used to love walking along the sand looking for seashells for me. You can collect some more for me." she replied. I smiled at the thought of the cold waves raging to catch us, but they never did. We were always just out of water's reach.

"We can do whatever you want, Grandma." I replied softly staring down at Sebastian. There was a firm knock on the door, startling the cat making him get up and run upstairs. That must be him. I got up from the couch and headed over to the front door. I opened it to see the large man standing there in front of me. His entire body seemed to rise as he looked at me and he gave a somewhat bashful smile. I noticed he wasn't in the same shirt that he was in twenty minutes ago.

"Hi. Um I'm Sam Uley." he replied. He had quite a deep voice. I was definitely drawn to it and I looked down at the ground for a quick second before looking back up at him giving a moderately polite smile. I wasn't trying to be rude.

"Hi. I'm Briseis. Please come in." I replied. His eyes never left my face as I moved to the side to let him in.

"Briseis… that name sounds so familiar. In fact, you look familiar too." he replied. I nodded as I closed the door behind him.

"We went to school together." I replied. His eyes popped in surprise.

"Really?" he asked quickly, and I nodded.

"Yes. You were a senior. I was a sophomore." I responded. He observed my face as if that was the most amazing thing he had ever heard. He's definitely gotten weird.

"Really? Did we ever hang out?" he asked. I stopped myself from scoffing as I crossed my arms.

"If you have to ask, then it's pretty obvious we never hung up." I replied flatly. I could see his eyes lower a bit and I felt like a jerk for sounding rude. But we didn't hang out. I remember my friends that I hung with. He and I never spoke.

"Sam is that you!" Grandma called from the kitchen. His head whipped to the sound of her voice coming from the kitchen.

"Yeah, Ms. Evelyn, I'm here." he called out. He met her halfway and she gave a loud laugh.

"Morning, Sam. Boy you look so good. You been hitting the weights, huh?" she asked and Sam laughed as he rubbed his stomach in response.

"Yes ma'am I've been taking really good care of myself." he replied, and she nodded happily patting his stomach as well.

"Well you're going to live forever huh!" she replied before smiling at me. "Oh where are me manners. Sam, this is Briseis, my granddaughter. Briseis, Sam. Say hello."

"We've met Grandma." I replied with a light chuckle. But it didn't stop Sam from leaning over to extend his hand.

"Well it's always good to have a formal meeting. Nice to meet you, Briseis." he said. I leaned over and took his hand. I couldn't hold back from jumping at the sudden burst of heat that traveled into my body from his palm.

"Woah you're hot." I blurted before I could stop myself. Grandma gasped, while Sam's smile grew.

"Briseis, don't be trying to flirt with my boyfriend!" she teased, and now both of them laughed. "Come let me make you some breakfast. You can't work on an empty stomach."

"You do know I like to eat and love your cooking." Sam replied and Grandma's eyes lit up as she took hold of his large arm and guided him into the kitchen. Sam glanced back at me before disappearing into the kitchen. I was left standing there smiling in my spot. This man, as weird as he was, seemed to make my grandma very happy. I guess I could say nothing against him being here. Besides it was her house she could have any one she wished over. After a few seconds, Grandma came back out and motioned her head discreetly for me to go in.

"Briseis, I am going to head upstairs to wash up and get dressed. Go and sit and talk with Sam." she said and I winced not liking to ever be forced on someone. I bounced in my spot and mouthed "no." She snapped her fingers at me and motioned for me back inside and I just pouted and nodded as I went over into the kitchen. I felt Grandma's hand swat at my bottom at my defiance. I merely smirked at her and she winked as she moved up the stairs. I entered into the kitchen to see Sam at the table, eating the remainder of the food left on the table. There was a lot of bacon, eggs, and pancakes. Usually that could be split between two, maybe three, people. But he was just eating away. I noticed his jaw tightens when he chews. When he saw me, he froze up some and just stared at me.

Great now there was an awkward silence along with awkward staring. Say something. But what? Oh now I didn't want to be here. I noticed he had no cup next to him.

"Um, can I get you something to drink?" I asked lowly, and he nodded.

"Oh yes anything you have would be great, thank you." he said in a grateful tone. I nodded and moved over to the cabinet and looked through all the different glass cups we had. I pulled out one of our large cups and opened the fridge. I pulled out some orange juice and poured him a glass. I leaned over to set it on the table, but he reached up and took the glass instead. His hand is huge and I was sure he lightly grazed my fingers with his own, but I couldn't be too sure. He smiled.

"Thank you." he replied. I nodded.

"No problem." I replied. Alright that was enough socializing. I made a move to turn from him.

"Wait!" he suddenly blurted which made me stop in my tracks and look at him puzzled. He closed his eyes for a bit as if concentration before opening them. "Uh, do you want to join me? There's definitely enough food for us both." I put on a polite smile before shaking my head.

"I ate already with my grandma." I replied and he nodded looking down some to figure out what to say next.

"Okay. How about we just talk? You said we went to the same school, why don't we reminisce?" he asked with a shrug. Why did he want to even talk to me? It was obvious he was just being friendly. He didn't want to eat alone, and I could understand that. All I did was eat alone, and sleep alone, and live out my life alone. I nodded slowly.

"Okay." I replied gently and moved to sit down beside him, noting the warm smile that spread on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Sam mostly talked, I just listened. He never spoke with his mouth full. He'd say something, or ask something, I'd reply and then he'd smile and nod, or laugh before placing four layers of pancake triangles into his mouth. He could definitely eat. He was eating the entire meal Grandma made for him. I was trying to remember something about him, something that would somehow connect our pasts. He sounded like a happy child reflecting on his past.

"Do you remember when Jordan Whitebuck scored that winning touchdown against Forks High?" he asked. I smiled sweetly but shook my head.

"I'm sorry, it seems we were in two different worlds in high school." I replied and he nodded with a sigh.

"It would seem so." he said before looking me over. "So after you graduated, you left Washington? Your grandmother is very active in our community, I would have noticed you." I nodded.

"Yes. After high school I went off to college in Seattle and made a home there." I explained. He nodded.

"But you're back now… are you visiting?" he asked. My jaw tightened some and looked down at the table.

"No. I am here to stay." I replied distantly and he tilted his head as if thinking some.

"Well welcome back. Maybe you can get back to your roots and meet some of the tribe." he said and I cleared my throat some and nodded politely.

"Yes." I replied.

"So what made you come back?" he asked. My entire body stiffened some as I looked up at him. He caught my disturbed gaze and his eyes lightened apologetically.

"You ask too many questions." I said swiftly before getting up from the table.

"Briseis, I'm sorry." he called out quickly and I just paused in the doorway as it finally hit me. I looked up some humming some words to a familiar song I remember associating with him.

"I… want to spend my lifetime loving you." I replied. That's it. That was the song he was playing in his car with a girl in his passenger side.

"W-what?" he asked stunned, and I turned and looked at him.

"Leah Clearwater… you were playing that song in your car on the way to school. I was getting out of my car and you looked at me with a gentle smile before parking." I replied as I turned to face him. He just stared at me in awe and I nodded.

"That's the only interaction we had together." I replied half facing him before continuing to leave. Grandma was passing me down the stairs and I just headed up stairs and into my room. I opened my laptop and began to type.

_Dear Dr. Tate,_

_I have arrived in La Push in Washington and already things are tense and I don't know where to begin, how to start. It seems people know me and I don't know them. I've been away for too long. An old high school associate asked what I was doing here, and I couldn't even answer him. But how do I answer? My husband was killed in a car accident and I lost my baby on the way to the hospital. It used to be easy for me to make friends. Now I don't want anyone. I just want my grandmother. I tell her I'll look for a job and move out and she says I can stay at her home. I want to deny her offer, but secretly I just want to stay here with her forever. The fear of losing her grows inside me. I want to somehow outlive her, so I would not have to deal with the pain of losing he, and we both know she's seventy-six. Anything could happen to her. She's the very last thing I have as a link to this world. Sarcastically, I used to think to myself 'what if I used black magic and sold my soul to the devil in order to bring her back if she dies?' I know that's selfish, but I am not afraid to admit that I do not want to be alone in this world. Who does? Anyways, I'm all settled here now. I have a job and it'll keep me busy. At least I haven't seen any wolves. I can't handle the sight of them and I worry about what will happen when that day comes when one will run across the forest and I just happen to catch a glimpse of it from my window. I can still see them jumping on me and their teeth ripping the flesh of my palms. One of them had even had a strong hold on my hair as it tried to pull it from my scalp. They were literally ripping me a part or at least trying to. My stomach tightens and my heart speeds up, every single time. My entire body shakes and I can't stop curling over into a ball. The only thing that will forever elude me is the man who was there to save me. But of course, it happened so fast and I never got a look at his face. But I knew it was a man. I could tell from the sounds he made as he pushed the wolves off me as if they weren't even a challenge for him. Maybe it was my imagination, maybe there was no man and the wolves grew bored of me and left me alone, but I guess I'll let you know how things go when that time finally happens that I see a wolf. Until next time, Briseis._

I sent the email to him and stared at my email for a second. I looked at the folder of past emails I have sent to him when I was too closed off to come in to his office. The hospital recommended him to me. He's a middle-aged man with honey gold curls and square glasses. He was the glue that held me together after all this time. I hoped to hear from him soon. I could hear large footprints coming up the stairs. Thank god, I closed my door. Grandma's room was right next to mine and so had it been open, he'd have a full view of my room and me in it.

Frankly I didn't want to be caught up in his stare. I still can't get that look of his out of mine. He looked like he was in a complete daze and in seconds it darkened on my form and I couldn't even tell if he realized it or not. He looked like he wanted to do something to me and I didn't want to think of what that was. I didn't plan to leave my room until he left this house and was in his truck driving away.

Now I found myself looking around the somewhat empty room and already knew I couldn't just stay in this room all day, not while grandma was out there. She may need help. I sighed and got up from the bed and moved over to the door and slowly opened it. I leaned my head over into my grandmother's room to see her bathroom door was open and she was in the doorway standing behind Sam.

"Me shower drain is just not draining as it should and I keep it clear. I don't let my hair clog up anything." she said.

"Well I'll give it a look and will see if it's something I can fix." Sam said with a smile and she nodded patting his large forearm.

"Thank you, Sam. Oh, Briseis, come sit down and keep Sam company while I go water my garden." she said. Sam immediately turned and looked at me and I caught the longing gaze in his eyes. I tensed.

"Grandma, I'll only get in the way." I protested and she tsked at me.

"Nonsense. All you have to do is make yourself useful. Get him a drink if he asks for it. I will be outside watering my garden." she said firmly and walking past me. I gave her a pointed look.

"It's really alright, Ms. Evelyn." Sam said.

"Nonsense, she got no friends. You're a good boy, Sam, you will be her friend." she said now patting my arm once more and walking down the hall. I stared at her as she reached the top of the stairs and she turned to look at me. She then held up her hands and motioned her left hand to the wall, meaning Sam and then pointed to me with her right and before letting them close together as one. I winced and frown and shook my head. Absolutely not. I did not need my grandmother playing matchmaker.

"If you do want to… make yourself useful, I could use an extra pair of hands." Sam replied grabbing my attention. Suddenly I looked down at my dress as if somehow it was going to be ruined by this interaction. "Don't worry you won't get dirty. Just need someone to hold the flash light over me as I look in." I inhaled some in thought. Whatever got him in and out so grandmother and I could go to the beach was what I really wanted. I nodded.

"Alright." I replied and walked slowly into the bathroom, noticing his rippling back muscles that were brightened by the colorful glass window above the bathroom. I saw his tool kit over the sink and leaned in to grab a red flash light. I held it up to him and he nodded and I moved over behind him, raised my arm and cut the light on above him. The light didn't touch his face, but it didn't get the drain either. I bit my bottom lip and had to lean right over him, my chest basically inches from the back of his head. Oh, dear god no.

Sam's POV

_Oh, dear god yes._ Easy. I had to really focus now. I did not think she would take me up on my fake offer to hold a flashlight over me. I could have done that. _Then why did you even bring it up?_ Because I wanted her near and now that she was, I felt my spine start to vibrate as if prepared to send shivers all over my body. I tried my best to stop it but I couldn't.

"Are you alright?" the beautiful angel asks.

"Uh yeah. You know squatting after a big meal can make your stomach churn a bit." I lied. _Is that even true?_ I hear her chuckle and it's the sweetest sound I have ever heard.

"Oh yeah, I definitely know that feeling." she replied as she held the light over the drain. I moved my head forward to look into the drain, and I was glad I did so, because I could definitely feel something tickling the back of my hair and I knew what it was her chest and I did not want to do anything to make her think I was some kind of pervert. Even as the thoughts rolled around in my head about what I should be doing with her, I knew this moment had to be used for practicing control. Even though it would be so easy to just turn and pin her to the ground and kiss and lick all over her warm flesh, I knew that it would forever push her from me. I had to quiet the unrequited lust I was feeling and just focus on this tub. But her scent, the aroma wafting off her was beautiful.

Briseis's POV

I hoped I was not messing up a simple task such as holding a light over a drain. Sam seemed to be in his own head and so I could only assume it was him trying to find out what was wrong with the drain. He raised his arm to cut on the water and I watched it pour loudly into the drain. I tilted my head in confusion because it seemed to disappear rather quickly down. Sam started to lean back and he did so slowly, so I had time to move back and he stood up and placed his hands on his hips.

"Well… it seems to be going down fine." he said and I nodded.

"Yeah, it looks to be whatever problem she had cleared up." I replied and moved to set his flash back in his bag. It seemed that was the only issue, and so I agreed to walk Sam to the door.

"Just like I said, you didn't get dirty at all." he said and we both smiled warmly at each other.

"Yes, well I am sure my grandmother has a reason for calling you over to fix something that isn't broken… has she done this before?" I asked as we moved down the stairs together. Sam looked ahead as if in thought and shook his head.

"No. Usually something is broken." he replied, and I found myself smirking up at him as I opened the door for him.

"Maybe she _does_ think you're her boyfriend and she just wants you around more." I teased, and he let out a deep laugh.

"Yeah well, I think now more than ever, I have a reason to stop by more now." he said, and my I blinked rapidly at his words feeling my entire body rise with butterflies fluttering uncontrollably in my stomach as he smirked at me. "Bye, Briseis." I was speechless for a moment and I nodded as he walked out the door.

"Good bye." I replied almost breathlessly.

Author's Notes

Hey all, so I am thinking of shaking things up in this fic a little. For example, the Cullens will most likely drink human blood.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes

Hey all I'm feeling a bit better now that I've had some time to clear my head. Some updates may be a bit slow as I really have to feel each chapter in order to write it through. But more updates are coming.

4

"Grandma, why did you invite Sam Uley over if there was nothing broken?" I asked as I drove her grey Avalon to the beach. She just waved her hand at me.

"What I'm old and I like the company. Sam didn't seem to mind." she said and I just shook my head.

"But grandma, he probably has other things to do. That's wasting his time." I replied.

"Oh, he and a lot of other boys came by the house when you moved away. They always needed some direction. I was happy to give since you were grown and walking your own path." she said. I kept my eyes on the road, making sure to never taking my eyes off of what was in front of me. I called my grandmother a lot when I moved away. I sent her photos and invited her to my wedding and even showed her the ultra sounds of Leila. I didn't say anything else for it wasn't my business what she did. "You still remember how to work the register?" I grinned some.

"I'm sure a quick refresher would jog my memory." I replied. Denai's Antiques, along with my mom aunt, was a part my grandparents' legacy. Many loved to shop and buy trinkets and dream catchers. I liked the animal necklaces. There was always a beauty to them, a history that transitioned through the air and into my mind. I could feel it.

"Good. You'll be in charge of the register. And I will shadow you until you've got the hang of things." she said. I nodded.

"Yes ma'am." I replied.

We walked on the sand together, like we did when I was a little girl. The waves could be violent or gentle and asleep. I loved it all either way. Grandma would always hold my hand and when Grandpa was alive, they'd swing me in the air as I held on to both of them.

"When I was a little girl, my friends and I would skip school and go to the waterfalls deep in the forest. Ah the animals brought me life in Jamaica." she said, her voice trailing off as she gave an old smile to the waves. I looked out the waves as well and smiled.

"Your mother came here to work then sent for you… do you miss St. Catherine?" I asked. She hummed and wobbled her head some.

"Sometimes. We had the largest of parties and would dance all night until the black skies turned orange with the sun!" she said gently shaking her hips, gyrating some. "You remember the dances I taught you, huh?" I looked away hiding my embarrassment.

"Yes. You said I was quite good." I replied and she elbowed me.

"Yes, until you started dancing at school making all the kid's parents uncomfortable." she said before laughing more. "Ah your grandpa said I was a bad influence on you."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Because you were!" I laughed. Oh how I loved to dance. Before I could comprehend my next thought, something of black and white landed in front of me and I gasped and looked down to see it was a soccer ball followed by someone screaming heads up! I placed my hand over my chest catching my breath as I tried to calm down the jump scare I felt.

"WAGWAN!" I heard the familiar word used numerous times by my family. I looked across the sand to see a group of young, bronze-skinned boys running over to us. My grandma yelled in happiness.

"Wagwan!" she said happily and the boys smiled as one of them picked up the ball. "Seth, you tryin' to give me a heart attack?" She said to the smallest of the group who shook his head approaching her.

"Never Ms. Evelyn!" he said and embracing her which completely took me by surprise. The boys were a bit younger than me, maybe in their 20s. Grandma smiled and looked at me patting my back.

"Boys, this is my granddaughter Briseis. Bris, these are Seth Clearwater, Jacob Black, Embry Call, Paul Lahote, Quil Ateara, and Jared Cameron. They are some of Sam's friends and are very good boys" she introduced making all the boys smile wide. There was a shuffling of his and hellos.

"Hi." I responded.

"Ms. Evelyn, you never told me you had such a beautiful granddaughter." Jared said teasingly. His friends elbowed him and ruffled his hair in response and I just laughed him off.

"Hey now don't be making any moves or I'll have to hit you with my cane, huh!" Grandma teased before Seth raised his head.

"Ms. Evelyn are you coming to the beach party tonight?" he asked.

"Of course, I would not miss it for the world!" she said before looking at my curious face. "The elders like to get together with some of the neighbors and have a little party. There's music and dancing and you will enjoy it." I arched a brow.

"Oh I'm going?" I asked.

"You have to go," Paul said, "It's one of the best parties on La Push. The elders tell their stories, we get to drink a little." Sounds like something I wouldn't want to be a part.

"Should be fun." I said lowly. And it was exactly what I was hoping wouldn't be. Loud with people laughing and dancing on the sand. Grandma drove this time. The sun was just starting to go down and she parked a few jeeps. She walked with her cane this time and it worried me that she did. I shouldn't worry for her, but I couldn't help it. She was in one of her dresses wearing her hair wrapped up with gold hoop earrings. I wore a green crop top with white dots on the hem and a long green skirt to match. My hair was in a messy braid and hung over my shoulder. There were lights from the cars shining onto the beach and small pits of fire made along the beach with people around them.

I followed grandma down the beach where she met some people who were huddled around one of the pits of fire. Jake was there standing next to a man in a wheelchair. Sam was talking to an older woman who had long beautiful hair when he saw us. He seemed taken back by us being there. The man in the wheelchair saw us and smiled.

"Evelyn, glad you could make it!" he said joyously. Grandma smiled.

"Oh I wouldn't miss it for the world! Everyone some of you remember my granddaughter, Briseis. Bris this is Billy Black, Jacob's father and Quil Ateara the third, Quil's grandfather, and Sue Clearwater, Seth's mother. These are some of the elders of the tribe. The rest are out and about with their family." she explained. I smiled politely at them.

"Nice to meet you all." I replied. Billy smiled at me.

"Oh I remember you. We all do. Of course we were just old people to you." he said and everyone chuckled as I just looked away as if embarrassed.

"Yeah, that sounds like me." I replied.

"Well it's nice to see you again, all grown up." Sue said warmly. "Evelyn was very happy when she told us you were back in town to stay. Welcome home." Sam seemed to be watching me intently as if gauging my reaction now and I just smiled at her.

"Thank you." I replied.

"Well don't be so quick to cling to me. Go out and have some fun. There's food being made and a game of soccer starting." Grandma blurted. I looked out at the sea of… my people only to feel my feet plant further into the ground. I didn't know any of these people. Did I even want to know them? Sam finally approached me.

"It's okay Ms. Evelyn, I'll take her off your hands." he said with a smile to her before looking at me with deep rich eyes. Once more I felt myself shivering at the sound of his deep voice.

"See, Sam is always here to rescue me." Grandma teased before looking at me. "Go, Bris, have some fun."

"Okay." I said lowly before turning with Sam and walking down the beach.

"Well I'm glad you're here. I mean glad both you and your grandma decided to come." he said. My eyes scanned the different fire pits as different people were talking and others danced near the water together. Further up the beach boys were playing soccer shirtless, and off to the back, women sat in chairs or on towels with their kids.

"Well it seems my grandmother attends these things, a lot. I guess she didn't want me to miss out or something." I replied with a soft shrug. Sam nodded looking ahead.

"You don't like parties?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I don't mind family get togethers." I replied, and he grinned raising his hand over the beach.

"But everyone here is your family. Your grandfather was a well-respected member or have you forgotten you're Quileute yourself?" he asked. I gave a soft frown.

"I have not forgotten. Maybe I just don't like being social. I just moved here yesterday I just want to take my time when it comes to others." I replied and he nodded.

"Okay, I get that." he said and tucked his hands into his sleeveless hoody. "So what'll it take to speed that up… with me?" I glanced up at him and arched a brow.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He shrugged.

"What will it take for you to say yes… to a drink?" he said. Was he really doing this, asking me out? I bit the edge of my lip.

"I don't drink." I replied. He grinned.

"Neither do I." he replied. I looked him over some before crossing my arms some.

"Look, I'm not someone you want to get to know. I moved back here with baggage I haven't sorted through yet. And frankly I don't want to sort through it yet." I said with mild defiance. He nodded slowly.

"That's cool. Maybe one day I can take you out for a non-alcoholic drink." he said and I shrugged.

"Don't hold your breath." I said and he smirked down at me. I wanted to ask what was worth him smirking when someone yelled heads up! I gasped as another soccer ball was flying to me. However, Sam's hand stretched out quick and caught the ball with one hand and he frowned in the direction of the group of boys who looked apologetically at us. His glare was sharp and definitely made me stand at attention.

"Sorry!" one of the boys yelled. Sam just gave them a look of warning and he threw the ball back. He looked at me.

"You okay?" he asked and I nodded.

"I'm fine." I replied before hearing the beating of drums playing over us. I looked around Sam to see numerous women dancing in the sand to the beat of the steady drums. The sound was beautiful and familiar to me of when I was younger and my grandmother was teaching me to dance. The women who danced were beautiful with choppy and long flowing black hair. They were in shorts and skirts and tank tops. But they were barefoot also, something I used to love being a girl. Sam looked at me with a smile.

"Can you dance?" he asked as if challenging me and I glanced up at him unable to stop the smile from spreading over my face. I merely walked around him now and he watched as I joined the group of girls. I felt like a foreigner amongst them, but they smiled and made space for me to join and I appreciated that. As the beating drums continued, I felt my hips begin to move forward with the beat, my chest beginning to pop as well. It wasn't hard to be engulfed by the music and within seconds my hands came up, shaking with the beat as my left leg moved out then in and my right leg moved out then back in and I moved my body like this for a few seconds slowly rotating in a circle as my neck rolled slowly rolling as well. I leaned forward tapping my right foot now with the beat while my chest still moved out and in with the beat. I flipped my braid onto my other side and let the music take me.

I rotated my body once more and opened my eyes to see Sam just standing there watching me in complete mesmerization. No one else was watching me, except him. I couldn't explain the heavy look in his eyes and I felt like I should stop, a small layer of embarrassment was coming over me. But I didn't want to stop honestly. Not because he was watching me, but because I was actually enjoying my dance. To have a one-man audience was fine with me as long as I could still dance. I rotated my body once more so that my back was to him and let myself be engulfed by the music once more, my bottom shaking rapidly as the beating of the drums increased.


End file.
